User blog:Fobarimperius/The Others: 7 Sins
Disclaimer This game is run using The Others: 7 Sins, a board game developed by Eric M. Lang and attributed to Cool Mini or Not and Studio McVey. all associated parts are available to be read on the Cool Mini or Not website. Link provided: https://cmon.com/product/the-others/the-others Artwork used in this blog is not representative of official artwork. All pieces used below belong to the initial games and appropriate expansions. This version of the game utilizes all expansions included kick-starter exclusives. I in no way directly own any part of the copyright or trademark. Names and rules are slightly modified to fit usage for this blog. The Hell Club Terror Sect Corruption Sect Salvation Sect The Sins Pride You manage to surpass everyone in combat, this is no surprise given your strengths. You are better than your allies, rush in and take Pride down! Pride harms the heroes who face it alone. Hubris ruins everything a hero builds. No man is an island, and Pride hopes you forget this. All heroes gain -1 Defense in combat when alone Sloth Do not wear yourself down, take your time. The result may even work itself it. Take a nap, do something else, forget about saving the city. If it isn't there tomorrow, you'll think of something. Sloth makes heroes weary. Even the most basic things become tasks of willpower. Heroes find themselves weary after battle unless they harm themselves to wake up. Any hero who initiates combat moves 1 less space for the round. This is avoided if the hero deliberately wounds him/herself. Wrath How dare they do this?! Let them know their place! Do not be afraid to fight, and if they cower simply tear them for running! Never let the anger stop! Run on fury! Heroes under wrath will find themselves the unwitting victims of further combat whenever they fight. Monsters rush towards heroes like a hive of hornets. Any time a monster dies, move a monster unless the current hero takes a corruption. Envy You noticed didn't you? You know that you're both on the same team, you're considered to have the same skill, but that person is the one they talk about. That person gets the best gear, the praise, the friends. It deserves to be yours. Go take it... Heroes in Envy become unable to see anything but what those around them have, and feel its influence when someone else gains no matter how small. When a hero gains an upgrade, all others take a corruption unless the hero that took the upgrade takes a wound. Gluttony There is so much to sample, and having restraint leads to missing out. Feed your urges, find what you desire. Heroes feeling gluttonous power the sin with their desires, and their insatiable appetite evens the game Any time a hero gains an upgrade, the Sin gets a Sin Card. Any time a hero gets an extra turn, the Sin gets an extra reaction. Greed The world is filled with riches. Is it so wrong to partake in the wealth of the world? Fill your pockets for now, saving the world can wait. Riches are once in a lifetime, everything else can be gained later. Heroes who have too much are in for a problem against Greed, and will quickly find themselves at a disadvantage in battle. The Sin player gains +1 in combat against the player with the most upgrades. Any ties for upgrades count as "the most upgrades". Lust I notice how you look to your teammate, the feelings that burn deep within. Now is the perfect time to give in. The two of you hide from the horrors of the night and allow your carnal feelings to shut out the world around you. Heroes afflicted by lust feel the corruptive influence when too close to one another. The burning sensation of lust is hard to stand, and alone you can focus. Both heroes take 1 corruption whenever they end a turn in a space with another hero. The Horseman of Apocalypse Pestilence War Famine Death Apocalypse Players CURRENTLY NEEDED 0 LEADERS 1 BRUISER 0 SHOOTERS 1 FIXER Leaders Make no mistake, a leader is vital to a good team. To be a leader, one must be ready to throw themselves to the forefront of combat. Leaders are designed for support, and tend to have stats to hold their own. Bruisers When damage needs doin', sometimes it's best to send in the muscle. Let your team take the objectives from afar while you hold down the fort, or force your way into an enemy stronghold. Bruisers are built around combat and do best in combat situations. Shooters If the goal was for the Hell Club to bring the fight to you, you take them down before they have a chance to reach the front door. All ranged fighters, Shooters focus on doing damage from afar, and making sure the shots hurt. Fixer Sometimes what you need isn't about combat or aid, sometimes you just need to clear hazards or deal with a problem. This is designed to be that such solution. Fixers are focused towards making it safe to proceed. Category:Blog posts